Bajo el Árbol Guardián Prólogo
by Misu'sLullaby
Summary: Los años pasaron y aquel instante en que se despidieron, se había convertido en un grano de arena más en un profundo mar de recuerdos. Diez años después... ¿Se encontrarán de vuelta bajo el gran árbol? Inu
1. Prólogo

_**Nota: **Aquí viene una nueva adaptación de una vieja historia. Sin falta, a mas tardar mañana por la noche, estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo de "Perfección" :) disfruten de este nuevo fic. Los personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**Bajo el Árbol Guardián**

_[Prólogo]_

La luz de una linterna alumbró el interior de un baúl de madera reforzada. Una joven se acercó y dentro contempló los objetos más importantes de su infancia. En un rincón oscuro, se encontraba una muñeca de trapo añeja, con un botón que le hacía de ojo. Recordó cuánto se entristeció al descubrir que su mascota se había tragado el "ojo" derecho de la muñeca, sus ojos sonrieron con nostalgia al igual que sus labios mientras acercaba más la linterna. En el fondo de la caja, pudo ver su viejo diario, lo tomó con la mano libre y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente. La cubierta había sido desbaratada por la humedad y los años bajo tierra, sus hojas amarillentas mostraban rastros de haberse mojado, seguramente el baúl tenía algún orificio. Escuchó un suspiro cansino detrás, se giró para ver cómo su amigo se acercaba y buscaba con los ojos sus tesoros.

- No puedo creer que todo esté aquí. – murmuró el chico mirando un botecillo de madera, al lado del cual descansaba una bolsita de tela, que alcanzó con su derecha y vació su contenido en la otra mano. "_Mis canicas"_ pensó al momento de acariciar las esferas de vidrio con sus dedos.

- Yo tampoco… Mira, mi viejo diario está destruido… - se lamentó la joven y abrió el cerrojo del diario con una llave, que se hallaba sujeta al mismo por un cordón. Pasó con cuidado las hojas entre sus dedos, imaginando cómo se vía años atrás. – ¡Mi letra era horrible!

- ¡Wow! Vaya que sí… Aunque no mejoró mucho – el joven trató de leer los corridos trazos de tinta, con el rostro serio.

- ¡Ja! Como si su caligrafía fuera excelente, Sr. Taisho. – su tono hizo reír al joven, quien devolvió las canicas y luego tomó una fotografía. La imagen mostraba a un niño de cuatro años, sentado junto a su padre en el extremo de un bote, pescando. En el fondo, se veía un gran lago con una costa lejana repleta de árboles. Se enterneció con el borroso recuerdo de aquella tarde veraniega, su mirada pareció volver a la vida.

- Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted. – dijo ella en el mismo tono, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

- Gracias, Kag. – La miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras regresaba la fotografía al baúl.

Se fijó ahora en lo que parecía un alhajero de plata, lo asió y lo abrió, pudiendo así contemplar el revestimiento interno de la tapa, un bello terciopelo azul. Se oyó un rechinar metálico y unas suaves notas comenzaron a sonar. – Es una caja de música… - sentenció sorprendido.

- Aún funciona… - dijo Kagome al oír la melancólica tonada, dejando libre una lágrima que recorrió despacio su mejilla – es… increíble…

Inuyasha secó el rastro húmedo con sus dedos y ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Miró con melancolía la reliquia y extrajo de su interior una cadenilla de oro blanco de la que colgaba un precioso brillante color rosa, en forma de esfera.

- Era de la nana Kaede – dijo Kagome mostrándole el objeto.

- Es precioso – carraspeó enderezando su postura – Y si me permite decirlo, debería conservarlo milady. Pues su brillo resaltaría aún más en el cuello de una doncella que le iguale en belleza, como vos. – Tomó la mano de la joven y posó sus labios es ella. Pero el caballero, antes de provocar un sonrojo, consiguió una gran carcajada por parte Kagome. – Con doncellas como vos, milady, me temo que quedaré soltero.

- Bien le venga, milord. – dijo ella haciendo una referencia – ¿Sería usted tan gentil de ayudarme? – él asintió riendo y Kagome le pasó el collar, luego le dio la espalda apartando los negros cabellos que cubrían su cuello.

A pesar de que Kagome le alumbrara un poco con la linterna, Inuyasha no podía colocárselo. Tardó un poco pero, cuando finalmente lo logró, soltó la bendita joya y besó su cuello. Kagome dio un leve respingo al sentir su piel erizarse con el solo contacto de esos labios.

- Uuuiii… - se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Sabes que no me gusta que TÚ me hagas eso!

- ¿Y porqué piensas que lo hago? – liberó una carcajada, pero la mitigo pronto. – Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor apurarnos.

- Bien, voy por la bolsa. – dijo Kagome caminando hacia a un enorme roble, el cual los cubría a ambos con sus ramas de la impávida luz de luna. Sus raíces bañaban el suelo, dejando al descubierto sus milenarias memorias y a un costado de ellas, reposaba una bolsa de viaje. La que Kagome alcanzó con sus delicadas manos y colocó a un lado de los pies de Inuyasha, quien pegó un brinco asustándola a ella también. Cuando se tranquilizó más, se burló de él y como consecuencia, Inuyasha se molestó un poco y puso pucheros que solo hicieron reír a la joven.

- Mejor nos damos prisa. – dijo finalmente él.

Ambos fueron sacando una a una las cosas que se encontraban dentro y las colocaron en el baúl. Entre ellas, una vieja pelota de golf, "Era de papá" murmuró el chico antes de guardarla.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?- protestó Kagome al sacar algunos trozos de yeso.

Inuyasha solo le sonrió y se los quitó de la mano para depositarlos también en el baúl. Kagome negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír, mientras sacaba lo último que quedaba en el fondo de la bolsa, un estuche aterciopelado rojo. Lo abrió y un juego de joyas se reflejó en sus pupilas castañas, que estaban acuosas por la oleada de memorias que azotaba su mente. Cerró de nuevo el estuche y lo dejó en el cofre.

Finalmente, ambos dejaron caer una sencilla rosa blanca, como símbolo de la sincera amistad que tenían, llenando así el espacio sobrante en la concavidad de madera. Kagome bajó la tapa y aseguró el cofre con dos giros de llave, luego tomó la mano de Inuyasha y en ella depositó la pieza de metal.

- Pero… es tuya Kag…

- Corrección, ERA mía. – reprendió interrumpiéndolo. – Ahora te toca a ti tenerla, en eso quedamos. – lo miró a los ojos – Nunca olvides que tienes contigo la llave que resguarda todo lo que soy.

- Lo que eres está en ti, estas cosas sólo lo representan. – Inuyasha se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos – No olvidaré tu promesa, si tú no olvidas lo que acabo de decirte.

- No lo haré, lo juro. – lo abrazó también.

- Te extrañaré muchísimo… Kagome…

- ¿A qué te ref…? ¡No! ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Lo dices en serio? – él afirmó en un murmullo casi inaudible. – ¡No lo creo…! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Deberías estar feliz! – el hundió la cabeza en su cuello sin decir nada, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus párpados. Respiró profundo y volvió a hablarle. – ¿Qué pasa, Inu? – tomó entre las manos su rostro y le obligó a mirarle.

- ¿No estás molesta? – dijo él con temor.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cómo podría molestarme, Inuyasha! ¡Es tu sueño! – Kagome besó su mejilla, dándole ánimos.

Él la levanto del suelo con alegría y giró con ella en brazos. Unos segundos después, la bajó y le habló así:

- Eres la mejor, Kag. Gracias por estar conmigo siempre. – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Tú también lo hiciste. – se separó de él. Tomó la agarradera del baúl y lo arrastró con dificultad hasta dejarlo dentro del hueco que hicieron en la tierra – Vamos, flaco, es hora de irnos. – Inuyasha asintió y tomó la pala que estaba clavada en el suelo. – No ensucies el traje, Inu. Tu "princesa" pensará que eres un niño sucio. – él le hizo una mueca y comenzó a dar las primeras paladas. Cuando por fin el hoyo estuvo cubierto, Kagome esparció sobre la tierra removida unas semillas y las tapó con un poco de pasto. Con el tiempo, nadie notaría lo que allí había ocurrido.

Caminaron hasta el auto sin mirar atrás. Pero antes de arrancar el motor, no pudieron evitar ver por última vez el gran roble alzándose majestuoso entre los demás árboles. Mudo vigilante, encargado de proteger esos tesoros con sus milenarias ramas. Aquel que no verían hasta que los años pasaran y ese instante sólo fuera un grano de arena más en un profundo mar de recuerdos….

Aunque aquello no nadie lo aseguraba… ¿o sí?


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

**_Nota: _**_*-* gracias setsuna por el review y a las personas que leyeron también. Muchísimas gracias ^^. Les dejo un cap cortito… Espero poder publicar pronto again. Por mientras, se los dedico de corazón..._

_

* * *

_

**_Hogar, dulce hogar_**

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y pudo sentir como un alud de sentimientos la azotaban, haciendo que su mente se confundiera y comenzara a dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación. Sintió náuseas y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño. No sabía cómo había soportado el vuelo, pues le produjo un malestar espantoso, al igual que en sus anteriores viajes en avión.

Mientras se limpiaba la boca, observó el gran espejo del baño cubierto con papel. Lo rasgó y pudo ver su imagen reflejada con exactitud en él. Recordó la última vez que sus ojos se vieron en ese espejo, su rostro podría compararse con el de una adolescente. Ahora, que habían pasado cerca de siete años, se veía a sí misma como una vieja fotografía de su madre, sólo las miradas eran diferentes y ciertos rasgos en la nariz y cejas. Despejó su mente de esos recuerdos mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla y volvió a la entrada de la casa, donde aún estaban sus maletas y la puerta permanecía entreabierta. Cerró el umbral y llevó su equipaje escaleras arriba hasta su vieja habitación.

Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas, que un día fueron blancas, pero tras años de polvo, perdieron la pureza de su color. Se fijó en el techo y en los pocos objetos descubiertos, casi sin brillo, y apreció el trabajo de las arañas. Sentía que se asfixiaba en aquel cuarto, el ambiente pesado y antiguo, que no había sido ventilado en años, la consumía.

- Tal como lo dejé. – dijo en una desesperada búsqueda de paz, mientras corría las cortinas y deslizaba los cristales corredizos del gran ventanal, el cual daba a un balcón. El aire encerrado encontró su libertad en aquella abertura, mientras los mortecinos rayos del sol ingresaban en la habitación mostrando las diminutas pelusas que daban volteretas en el espacio. Kagome se recogió el cabello en una rosca y lo aseguró con un sujetador mientras caminaba hasta el balcón, respiró el aire fresco y se apoyó en la barandilla, observando el sol que lentamente bajaba.

Tomó aire nuevamente, y entró en la casa, donde se pasó el resto de la tarde acomodando, limpiando y desempolvando todo lo que pudo. Hizo resplandecer algunos muebles y desechó las sucias y malolientes sábanas que se habían arruinado. Mudó su habitación a la que antes había sido la de sus padres, se esmeró en aquel lugar y lo convirtió en "ella" por así decirlo.

Cuando la noche llegó, la casa ya se encontraba bastante arreglada. Entonces, Kagome se preparó un sencillo emparedado y se recostó en una hamaca de tela, que colocó en el pórtico de la casa, donde saboreó su cena. Miró la luna, que se levantaba colma y serena en el profundo azul del cielo, rodeada de miles y miles de estrellas. Un suave viento que comenzaba a volverse frío, jugó con sus castaños cabellos y los envolvió en un aroma que le traía nostalgia, pero sus recuerdos de épocas pasadas eran vagos.

_..._

Se encontraba en un rincón del gran salón, con una copa de vino entre las manos, que apenas había probado. Miraba a los invitados conversando, reunidos en pequeños grupos, bebiendo una copa tras otra entre risas, cuchicheos e insultos disfrazados de halagos. Aquel mundo colmado de joyas y belleza lo sofocaba cada vez más, solo esperaba que "ella" llegara para que todo fuera más digerible. Miró por décima vez la hora, 12:45 p.m., ya no vendría, ahora estaba seguro. Sonrió y bebió un poco de la copa, ya una vez lo había dejado plantado anteriormente y era precisamente su indiferencia y lejanía las que le quebraban el corazón.

En esas noches, donde sus cuerpos se buscaban con desesperación, trataba de llenar ese vacío en su interior, satisfaciéndolo con aquellos momentos de goce. Pero cuando esa sensación se apaciguaba, el vacío volvía y lo cubría dejándolo a la intemperie en una cama cubierta por revueltas sábanas, protectoras de la desnudez de su cuerpo.

Se sintió encerrado en aquel rincón, ahogado por la multitud de gente a su alrededor. Todos viviendo en un mundo irreal que se acababa en cuanto ponían un pie en casa. ¿Quién dijo que "fama" era sinónimo de "felicidad"? _Nadie_. Se respondió a sí mismo mientras salía al patio con sus pies dando un paso tras otro sobre el mullido pasto. Sus ojos dorados buscaban sosiego en la luna, tan serena, tan llena y verdaderamente hermosa. Se vio a sí mismo condenado a vivir como aquel astro, rodeado de millones de puntos a su alrededor, pero siempre solo, confinado a un rincón y sin nadie real con quien compartir.

- Inuyasha, si te quieres ir, puedes hacerlo. – escuchó la voz de su representante acercarse más y más.

- Sí. Ya no soporto estar aquí, Miroku. – dijo él entregándole su copa.

- ¿No llegó, eh? Te lo dije, Inuyasha.

- No quiero que me lo recuerdes ahora. Te llamo mañana… – se despidió con un gesto de la mano y caminó hacia la salida.

- Cómo digas… - lo observó hasta que desapareció entre el gentío. – Sólo espero que te des cuenta… No mereces esto amigo mío.

_..._

Se colocó el colgante que siempre usaba y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Tomó su bolso y su guardapolvo blanco, para dirigirse a la puerta. Salió de la casa sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana que llevaba de a poco los últimos rastros de somnolencia que traía su rostro. Caminaba sin prisa por la acera, dejando que sus pasos la conduzcan hasta su consultorio, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa. Cuando llegó, ingresó al lugar y llegó junto a la recepcionista.

- Buenos días. Soy Kagome Higurashi.

- Buenos días. – Le sonrió – Me dijo su padre que le mostrara el lugar. – Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta ella – Acompáñeme por favor.

- Claro. – la siguió.

_..._

Los días habían pasado, y él permanecía recostado en la cama, acariciando el delicado pelaje negro de su can. Hacía unos días lo veía un poco deprimido, todo el día dormía y casi no comía. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

- ¿Qué te pasa amigo? – Le preguntó al perro – Creo que te llevaré al veterinario, no te veo bien, Baku.

Se colocó una chaqueta y salió con el perro sujeto a una correa. Cuando bajó al estacionamiento, sus guardaespaldas ya lo esperaban junto al auto. Pidió a uno de ellos que lo llevara junto al veterinario que el canino acostumbraba a visitar y el hombre obedeció la orden.

Sus pies se movían inquietos, lo llevaban de un lado al otro, una y otra vez. Esperaba impaciente a que le atendieran, pero aquel lugar parecía estar abandonado.

- Sr. Taisho, los vecinos dicen que el lugar se cerró hace unas semanas. – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

- ¿Conocen alguna otra veterinaria a la que podamos ir? – preguntó pensativo.

Los hombres se miraron interrogantes mientras volvían al auto y arrancaban de vuelta.

_..._

_Sus ojos rojos e hinchados aún lloraban, las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir por sus mejillas. Sentía su ausencia en cada rincón de esa casa. Cubrió los muebles con sábanas blancas impregnadas de su olor. Todo en aquel lugar gritaba el nombre de su madre, todo en ese lugar lloraba su partida._

_Observó a su padre acercarse despacio hasta rodearla con sus fuertes y temblorosos brazos. Sus ojos también mostraban aquel profundo dolor en el fondo. Tomaron sus maletas y las sacaron a la calle, donde luego las metieron en la cajuela de un Mercedes-Benz gris. Cerraron la casa con llave y tras echarle una última mirada, subieron al automóvil, que no mucho después se encontraba surcando la autopista principal de Londres, en dirección al aeropuerto de la ciudad._

Abrió los ojos asustada, se levantó de la silla dándose cuenta de dónde se encontraba. _Un sueño_… _Sólo había sido un sueño…_

_[Continuará...]_


End file.
